Two for Two
by mishatippins
Summary: Castiel shows concern over Meg after her return


"Son of a bitch."

"You're scrubbing too hard."

"Shut up Cas, I can clean myself."

"Meg…"

"I said shut up!" He had tried his best to be pleasant with her since she'd returned, but unfortunately his demon wasn't exactly into letting him help her. Mostly because their latest hunt, a rugaru in Illinois, had left them all scrambling in mud and dirt. The damn thing decided it would be better off dying in the middle of pouring rain in the woods than in the comfort of the former human's two bed and bath.

And now they were back home, or Sam and Dean's home, Castiel hadn't warmed up to it, yet. He still considered Whitefish his shared home, but never the less he was at least glad Sam and Dean were in a safe haven.

The two brothers had already cleaned themselves and headed to bed, leaving the insomniac angel to deal with the what seemed to be bipolar demon.

"Meg, please," he had been fussing over her for weeks, and he kept a lookout over her to be sure that she wouldn't harm herself; it was an odd parallel to his time in Indiana State and it made him feel proud to be the guardian of something again.

Except when Meg made it harder.

"Cas, I'm not a fucking child."

"I know you're not," he said softly. "You're hurting yourself."

She had been scrubbing her arms with a sponge for over half an hour, though dirt was still caked to other parts of her she seemed determined to remove that certain spot on her.

"You can't clean up with a dry sponge," he pointed out, grabbing her arm and taking it from her. "Now stop."

He expected her to fight him, as she had been for several days, but instead she complied, glaring at him.

"It'll come off it you wash it."

"Cas get off!" he hated it when she yelled at him. "I can take care of my own fucking self. I got myself out of hell three times since I met these dumbasses, and I can do it again!

"Least you could have done was keep your promise!"

Castiel's concerned face fell into a deep frown. "You know I couldn't help you."

"Right, because you and Dean were being Velma and Louise in Purgatory. I know the fucking story Cas."

"You don't know everything."

His words left an unsettling silence in the kitchen, so he cleared his throat and continued.

"I saw things, Meg. Things worse than hell. I saw monsters eat and kill each other, I saw the look in the Leviathan's eyes as they chased me through the wood. I saw how much of a toll finding a way out had on Dean. I even saw you."

"What?"

"More of an image of you. Probably an after effect of insanity. I saw you being tortured and mutilated and I was constantly reminded of…

"…of how many promises I failed to keep."

He noticed how her true face flickered under her skin, from anger to soft sadness, and he began to feel the same thing in the soulless pit in his chest.

And then what Meg said next turned that feeling to confusion.

"Let's take a shower."

"Of course. I'll wait for you outside."

"No, damn it," meg huffed. "Together."

"But I'm not-"

The yank of his tie and the taste of sulfur was enough to get her point across. "Oh."

—

Apparently "we should be quiet so we don't wake the humans" was demon for "make as much noise as you want", because once they finally bumped off enough walls, they had crashed in the bathroom, leaving Castiel unsure if they should leave their clothes in the hallways or if he should gather them quickly before Sam and Dean see them.

Which Meg answered by throwing him in the walk in shower, slamming him against the wall like that first time in Crowley's prison.

Dean had often rambled on about the shower pressure, but Castiel was unable to feel it as the scalding water hit the tiled floor and Meg was already pushing him down on the floor.

Sex under water was a somewhat new sensation, and when they connected it almost felt as thought the steam was building up more and more until it was too hard to breathe and see through.

Meg kept the front and he let her dominate him (he wad to give her something), and she continued to roll over him and bite at his neck until tiny welts that mimicked her mouth began to form.

The combination of warm water and the way how she twined her fingers with his reminded him of easier times and better days.

When they hot water turned to freezing cold, they decided it was time to vacate, talking amonst themselves and waiting for dawn.

—

"NO!"

"Dean-"

"DON'T DEAN ME SAM."

"There was nothing else for us to-"

"I don't care what the fuck you were doing, but NOT IN MY ROBES."

"Calm down, princess," Meg huffed as she tightened her cover, walking past the angry Winchester to place herself in Cas's lap. "You'll get them back."

"But they're gonna smell like sulfur and whatever the fuck Cas smells like," Dean sighed. He had expected some sort of …thing going on with the two of them, what with all the noise they made the night before. But he wasn't expecting them to do something as horrible as this. "Those are MINE. Do you know how many things I get to say are mine and not mine and Sam's?"

"Dean we don't share that much stuff."

"Shut up."

"We didn't want to… surprise you," Castiel muttered. "What with all the clothes-"

"Yeah, you're gonna clean that up, by the way, and my shower."

"Our shower."

"SAM, NOT NOW," Dean shouted, and before he spun on his heel, he shot a final glare at Meg. "You're lucky Cas in in your alley or things would be really bad right now."

After he left, a small, awkward silence fell before the younger brother and the angel/demon duo.

"So uh…nice pressure in there huh."

"We couldn't tell," Meg answered with a smirk.

"That's…gross."

_End_


End file.
